Pokonany
by euphoria814
Summary: Hermiona wpatrywała się oniemiała w wyniki egzaminu, które na tablicy wywiesiła McGonagall i nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przyzwyczaiła się, że jej nazwisko zawsze było u szczytu listy, i tym razem też tak było. Jednak nie mogła dostatecznie cieszyć się ze swojego małego zwycięstwa.
**tyutł: Pokonany**
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **beta: Zilidya kochana :***  
 **paring: HP/SS - jedyny słuszny ;P**  
 **ostrzeżenia: +18 mówi samo za siebie, ale występuje też HUMOR :P**

 **tekst zamieszczany w ramach Grupy Uderzeniowej Bojowniczek o Snarry!**

* * *

Hermiona wpatrywała się oniemiała w wyniki egzaminu, które na tablicy wywiesiła McGonagall i nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przyzwyczaiła się, że jej nazwisko zawsze było u szczytu listy, i tym razem też tak było. Jednak nie mogła dostatecznie cieszyć się ze swojego małego zwycięstwa. Tuż pod _Granger_ , zabarwionym złotym kolorem, znajdowało się bowiem nie nazwisko Draco Malfoya, ale Harry'ego Pottera.  
Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich obecnych, dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i spojrzała podejrzliwie na swojego przyjaciela.

— Co kombinujesz? — spytała piskliwie.  
To nie mieściło się jej w głowie. Harry i Ron od zawsze z trudem zdawali egzaminy. To ona pomagała im dostawać się z roku na rok, zresztą też chyba dzięki wielkiemu szczęściu, które jeszcze nigdy ich nie zawiodło. Tymczasem tuż przed egzaminami z transmutacji Harry podejrzanie znikał na całe wieczory i nie chciał wyjawić, o co chodzi. Nie naciskała. Była jego przyjaciółką i wiedziała, że szesnastoletni chłopcy mają różne tajemnice. Rozumiała nawet to, że nie wracał na noc i nie uczył się. W końcu znali się dobre parę lat, więc spodziewała się, że jakimś cudem Harry ponownie uniknie oblania. Może jakiś spektakularny wypadek? Zawalenie się murów Hogwartu? Porwanie? Nie była pewna, ale jak dotąd Trelawney zawsze wymyślała coś niesamowitego i nie trafiała, więc sama nie zamierzała próbować.

— Nie cieszysz się? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.  
Popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę i zdusiła pod nosem przekleństwo, które cisnęło jej się na usta. Nie. To musiał być zły sen, a ona się zaraz obudzi i wszystko będzie tak jak trzeba. Harry wciąż będzie niesamowitym szczęściarzem, Ron idiotą, a ona będzie myśleć za nich dwóch. Tak jak zawsze.  
— Malfoya i tak szlag trafi — pocieszył ją Ron.  
Parsknęła gniewnie i przeszła przez cały pokój wspólny, roztrącając na boki pierwszaków.

Harry wieczorem ponownie wymknął się z dormitorium. Nie był pewien, czy będą mu potrzebne, ale wziął wykaz wyników z egzaminu ze sobą. Droga do lochów nie była długa, więc już po kilku minutach został wpuszczony do komnat prywatnych Severusa i przylgnął do niego całym ciałem.  
— Widziałeś już? — spytał, gryząc go po szyi i sugestywnie odpinając pierwszy z bardzo wielu guzików.  
Snape warknął coś niewyraźnie, wytrącając mu pergamin z ręki. Podniósł go za pośladki na wysokość swoich oczu i pocałował, stapiając ich usta niemal w jedność. Przez chwilę walczyli ze sobą, próbując przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, ale koniec końców to Severus zaczął ssać jego dolną wargę. To on też zaniósł Harry'ego do swojej sypialni, rozebrał go i przyszpilił do łóżka.

— Widziałem — wymruczał tuż przy jego uchu, gryząc wrażliwą małżowinę.  
Wciąż ubrany otarł się o nagie ciało Gryfona, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze. Szorstka szata podrażniła skórę, która niemal natychmiast pokryła się gęsią skórką.  
— I? — wyjęczał bardziej niż powiedział, wypychając biodra na spotkanie dłoni, które bardzo powoli zsunęły się po napiętych mięśniach.  
Snape przygryzł jego sutek, unieruchamiając miednicę i nie pozwalając na kolejne nieskoordynowane ruchy. Napięty członek prężył się dumnie, pragnąc tylko i wyłącznie uwagi, której na jego nieszczęście nie dostał.  
— To dopiero pierwszy egzamin, panie Potter — wymruczał, tuż przy jego skórze.  
— Ale… — zakwilił Harry.  
— Nie ma żadnego 'ale'. Dostaniesz mnie, gdy będziesz najlepszy — warknął, nagle pochłaniając penis chłopaka, który z trudem stłumił krzyk.

Przez chwilę Harry próbował nie syczeć, nie wić się… _tak, tak_ Nie ruszać się… _mocniej_ Nie jęczeć… _błagam_ I nie zaklinać, a nade wszystko chciał skłonić swój umysł do myślenia o czymś innym niż o cudownych ustach Snape'a zaciśniętych na jego główce i dłoniach, które masowały jego jądra.  
— Hermionę… szlag trafi — wyartykułował w końcu, gdy mężczyzna przestał na chwilę ssać, tylko po to, by wezwać buteleczkę w lubrykantem.  
Wąski palec naruszył wianuszek mięśni i Snape wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Kilka kropli potu spłynęło z czoła Harry'ego, gdy walczył ze sznurami, które krępowały jego ruchy.  
— Pomyśl o tym, co jest ważniejsze — usłyszał nagle zachrypnięty głos Snape'a i ten smukły palec uderzył w jego prostatę.  
Feeria barw przesłoniła mu widoczność.

Hermiona podeszła ostrożnie do tablicy z wynikami i odszukawszy swój rocznik, krzyknęła na głos. Co inteligentniejsi Gryfoni pierzchli do swoich dormitoriów, gdy zerwała ze ściany pergamin. Podeszła niebezpiecznie wolno do Harry'ego, który właśnie brał jeden z najgłębszych oddechów w swoim życiu.  
— Co to jest? — spytała bliska paniki.  
Oczy błyszczały jej złowrogo, gdy na kartce złotem błyszczało dumne nazwisko _Potter_.  
— Ja… - zająknął się. — Przepraszam — westchnął w końcu. — Popęd seksualny mnie pokonał — dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia, rumieniąc się wściekle na myśl, co dziś wieczór zrobi z mistrzem eliksirów.


End file.
